What I've Done
by blackroseofvengeance
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konoha but he feels that he can't be forgiven for betraying Naruto and the others. How can he get forgiveness? Deathfic,songfic rated T for safety because children may be scared by death. Please read and review but no flaming


Forgiveness

**I always seem to write angsty deathfics. Apart from the Sorato Chronicles and as you can see that's going really badly. Anyway I was listening to Linkin Park's What I've Done and this just popped into my head. I don't normally write songfics so be gentle. Please review. My next fic will not be Naruto and Sasuke centred.**

**I don't own Naruto or Linkin Park's song**

**This is after the timeskip and Naruto has brought Sasuke back home**

Sasuke saw the handsign that the enemy ninja was making. The jutsu was a variation of the Yamanaka technique. The person could slip their soul into the body of their victim in order to kill them. But that person would die too. As it was the enemy ninja didn't care that he would die. Naruto hadn't noticed this as he was busy helping Sakura.

'Sasuke-kun' whispered Sakura

_In this farewell there's no blood, there's no alibi_

Sasuke knew he couldn't prevent the ninja from making the handsigns in time but there was something he could do. Just as the enemy completed the handsign he dived in the way of Naruto, taking the jutsu himself. The enemy and Sasuke crumpled and Naruto rushed to Sasuke.

'Sasuke-kun' whispered Sakura

_Cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies_

'Sasuke' Naruto murmured softly, realisation dawning on him. 'Why-why did you do it'

'I'm sorry, Naruto. You're important to me. You always have been but I lied to myself. I said that you weren't. I'm not sorry about this so you shouldn't be either. But I am sorry about all the lies I've told to you-and myself.'

_So let mercy come and wash away_

_What I've done_

'I hope that you can forgive me for causing you so much pain in the past. I've hurt everybody so much. I want to make things right.' Sasuke blinked as a wave of pain washed over him. He could feel it. His body was shutting down. He was dying, but he'd done something to make thing things right between him and Naruto.

_I've faced myself_

_To cross out what I've become _

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

'YOU IDIOT!' Naruto screamed 'This is your idea of making things right? Wasn't it enough to come home to the village with me. You didn't have to. That was a good enough way of making things right.' Sasuke smiled sadly.

'You don't understand Naruto. I've become a monster. I couldn't just return and start from scratch. I've hurt too many people. In order to gain forgiveness I have to be erased. And what better way than to save my best friend while I'm at it.'

_Put to rest what you thought of me_

_Well, I've cleaned this slate with the hands of uncertainty _

_So let mercy come _

_And wash away what I've done_

'That isn't the way to seek forgiveness.' Naruto's voice broke and he choked on the bitter reality that whatever he said would not reverse time. Even if Sasuke suddenly decided that he could seek forgiveness another way, it didn't matter. His time was up.

'We always hated each other' Sasuke continued, his breathing getting fainter and fainter. Naruto could sense his chakra signature fading away. 'I know that most of the village hated me when I left. They still hate me now but do you think you could possibly remember me the way you thought of me before I-' Sasuke choked on the word 'betrayed' but whether through pain or thought of his betrayal only god knew.

_I've faced myself_

_To cross out what I've become _

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

'Sasuke-kun, don't die. Please, don't die. I'll do anything for you so please don't die' Sakura's words cut straight through Sasuke like a knife. She'd said those words when he'd left the village too.

'Sakura. I'm sorry' he said simply and the fact that he meant it meant a lot to Sakura. He turned back to Naruto 'In the end, you were stronger than I thought. I was wrong about you but then again I was wrong about everything. I was so, so wrong.' Naruto noticed that when Sasuke blinked his eyes were closed for a lot longer than eyes should close when people blink.

_For what I've done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done_

Sasuke smiled again. 'I can forgive myself now for all the pain I caused you.'

'YOU'RE CAUSING ME PAIN NOW' Naruto yelled 'You're dying. You're my best friend and YOU'RE LEAVING ME!'

'I'm sorry, Naruto. But the pain will ease. I don't know when but it will.'

_I've faced myself_

_To cross out what I've become _

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

Sasuke's vision slowly faded. _I know that now I can truly be forgiven for what I've done _thought Sasuke as he shut down completely.


End file.
